The Last One Standing
by OrangeOrca
Summary: I don't know how it happened. One second we were having fun, then the next second they were gone. I am alone. I am the last one standing. Warning: Major character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't posted anything in forever, and this is a story I wrote so I decided to post it. It's probably going to only be 3 chapters long.**

 **I do not own the turtles. :(**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

The ice cold rain strikes me hard on the face. I am cold. My teeth chatter and my body shivers. The wind blows hard, swaying me to side. My bandana hits the back of my head. I look forward even though everything is a blur for tears welling up in my eyes. I wipe my eyes and continue to stare at the graves of my brothers.  
I don't know how it happened. One second we were having fun the next second they were gone. And it's all my fault. Warning: main character deaths

The ice cold rain strikes me hard on the face. I am cold. My teeth chatter and my body shivers. The wind blows hard, swaying me to side. My bandana hits the back of my head. I look forward even though everything is a blur for tears welling up in my eyes. I wipe my eyes and continue to stare at the graves of my brothers.

How did this happen?

Everything happened so fast.

I fall on to my knees using my hands to help keep me from face planting into the ground. I look to the ground. I sniffle. I feel warmth being wrapped around me and two arms bringing me into a hug. Only moving my eyes, I see that it is April. She sniffles then stands up. Another powerful wind comes, and the blanket flies off me. I watch it get stuck in a tree.

I hear April sigh, "Raph, you're going to get sick." My brothers are dead and all she's worried about is me getting sick.

Casey walks out of his farm, tears falling down his face. "I got more blankets." Casey handed one to Master Splinter. He already had a blanket wrapped around him, but it wasn't enough to keep him warm from this cold temperature. Casey tossed one on the ground next to me. I looked at it then looked away. A blanket won't warm my cold, broken heart.

"We should be leaving now. It's getting really cold and I think a storms coming," April said wiping away tears.

Splinter walked closer to the graves. "Rest well my sons." He paused and sniffled. "I love you." He then turned around and walked to the Shellraisor. He didn't look back. I stood up and walked to my brothers graves. I opened my mouth to talk, but all that came out was a cough.

I tried again to talk, and this time words came out. "I...am...so sorry…" I paused. A shiver jolted down my spine giving me goosebumps. "For everything." I turned around and headed to the Shellraisor. I stopped just before the door. I turned and looked back. We carved out stones that said their names. We placed flowers next to the stones, but they blew away in the wind. No one had the strengh to go and chase them.

April wrapped a blanket around me and helped me get through the door. I didn't take my eyes off of my brothers. I could see them off course, they were buried under the ground, but I pictured their smiling faces in my head. April shut the door blocking my view of their graves. I walked over to where Mikey usually sits because Splinter took the spot I usually sit in. My blanket flew off me in the process. I head another sigh from April.

"You should really use a blanket Raph. I can tell that you are cold and I don't want you to get sick."  
My patience is running low and before I can even think, I stand up and shout, "Why are you worrying so much about me?! My brothers are dead, and all you can think about is my health!" I stare at her anger in my eyes. I can see sadness and hurt in hers.

"I just don't want to lose you to," April whispers. My eyes widen as I realize what I said. I fall back into my chair, and put my legs against my chest. I dig my head into my hands. I can tell that all eyes are on me, but I can't hold back my tears any longer. I started to sob. I probably look weak, and I am weak. I am the weakest person or turtle ever. I couldn't save my brothers. It's all my fault.

I hear the Shellraisor being started up. Casey must've pressed to hard on the gas pedal because a sudden jerk happened causing me to fall out of my seat. I bonk my head on the wall. I sit up rubbing my head. Everyone is looking at me. I just frown. "Careful Casey!" I yell. "And I thought Leo was bad." I say before I even think. Realization hits me in the head and I look at Master Splinter. He turns away hurt in his eyes. I lay against the wall of the Shellraisor not bothering to get back into my seat.

I'm so sorry Leo.

For everything.

I cough. Then rest my head back on the wall. "I told you, you would get sick," I hear April mumble. If I wasn't sad I would yell at her, but I know everyone is having a hard time. Too bad I just realized that now. Master Splinter let's out a sob giving me a funny feeling in my stomach.

I'm the reason he is crying. I failed everyone, but none of them know it's my fault. How could I tell them?

I sniffled. If only I listened. I began to think about everything I could've done to prevent this, but thinking won't change the past. Nothing will.

"We're here," Casey said. He wipes away tears before leaving. Splinter is next to get out. I don't move. I can't go in the lair without my brothers. It won't be the same.

There won't be Space Heroes playing on the TV. There won't be Mikey throwing water balloons or annoying me until I slab him in the face. There won't be the explosions of another failed experiment. There won't be the laughter or arguments. There will only be silence.

"Raph are you coming?" April asks. I don't respond. Isn't it obvious that I don't want to leave. I don't want to go in there. April sighs. "Raph you can't stay in here forever." She's right I can't because someday I will die. Then I will be moved next to my brothers. I bring my hand down on my sai. I could be with them now, but it's not what Leo would want.

Since when did I listen to Leo though. I have to listen to him though. Because I didn't listen, they all died.

April walks in front of me. She is frowning. "You leave me no choice Raph." I just stare at her. She brings her hand up and puts it in a fist. Then she brings it down into my face. The world blackens.

I wake up. I keep my eyes closed. "I saw him touching his sai, Casey. I'm worried about him," I hear April say.

"Raph is smarter than that. He would never do that," Casey argues.

"I'm going to go talk to Master Splinter. You stay here with Raph." I hear Aprils foot steps, and knows she has to be gone. I open my eyes.

I am on the couch. I sit up and rub my head. It hurts. Since when was April so strong. "I see someone is up. Did you enjoy your nap?" I growl at him, and he puts his arms up in surrender. "Uh so um." He is trying to say something to get my mind off of things, but can't think of anything to say.

"Remember when we would go out really late at night and smash some Purple Dragons heads," Casey said.

Memories flash through my mind. "Yeah. Weren't those the nights."

"Oh yes they were," Casey starts laughing, and I just stare at him confused. "I remember I would always get a text from you afterwards saying you got in trouble by Leo." My smile fades away, and I watch Casey's face as he realizes what he said. "Oh my gosh, Raph I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

I stand up and head to my room. Thanks Casey, you really know how to make a guy feel better. "What did you say?" I heard April say as I slam the door to my room. I slide down the door.

"I accidentally said something with the word Leo in it. I was trying to take his mind off of things, and it started out good."

"You know what I will go talk to him. You will study for that history test tomorrow."

"Wait we're really going to school tomorrow. After everything. April I'm going to have a break down in the middle of class. Can't we just skip tomorrow?"

"No way. You're failing history right now. You can't miss that test." There was a pause. "You won't be the only one trying to hold back tears, but we need to go to school. Just start studying, and I will go talk to Raph."

"Fine, but I don't think talking to Raph is the best idea."

"I need to talk to him before he kills himself." I hear foot steps getting closer to my door. I grab both of my sai. I could end all of this, but I just can't. I throw them at the wall farthest from me. I don't need them anymore. I'm done fighting.

I hear a knock on the door. "Raph, can I come in?" It's April. I don't answer her. Can she just leave me alone? I move away from the door and onto my bed. "Raph? Raph!" I hear the worry in her voice. She opens the door and the fear in her eyes goes away. "Why are you ignoring me?" I look up at her.

"Can you leave me alone?" I whisper.

She leans in closer to me. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

Try to say this nicely. I've been shouting at her all night. She is just worried about me. "Can you leave me alone?" I say louder this time.

"What! But why? Why can't we..."

"Leave me alone!" I yell at her. I just can't take it anymore. I try to be nice and she doesn't listen to me.

I look her in the eyes, and see the hurt. She looks at my sais on the floor then back at me. "Ok," she whispers. She looks at me one more time before she leaves. Tears begin to fall down her face. She shuts the door behind her. I'm a jerk.

"I'm sorry April. You're just trying to help," I say to myself.

"Raph is a..." I hear April start. I couldn't catch the last part, but why does it matter.

I lay my head on my pillow. Why am I even trying to sleep? I know it will be impossible, but I still try. After about an hour and a half I sit up. I need to talk to Sensei. See how he's doing.

I walk outside my room. Casey and April are asleep on the couch. Casey has his arm wrapped around April, and April is laying her head on his shoulder. I smile. Donnie would be so jealous... Donnie. My smile drops.

I walk into the dojo. Memories flood my mind. The competition between me and Leo. It's over now. I lost.

I open Splinter's door. He was sound asleep. I walk in anyways. I sit down next to where he lays. I'm not going to wake him. He probably had trouble sleeping too.

I look at the ground. "Sensei... It's my fault they died." I pause and bite my lip. I should tell him what happened, but I just can't. I can't do it. I shove my head into my hands. I cry into them unable to hold back my tears any longer.

I wake up with a start when I fall onto the ground. I must've fell asleep sitting up. I turn my head and Splinter's sleeping face is in my face. I shoot my head back. How long have I been asleep? Long enough. What to do while I wait for everyone else to wake up?

I stand up and leave Splinter's room. I walk out of the dojo and find Casey and April still asleep on the couch. Couldn't have been that long?

I walk to where my brothers rooms are. I first head into Michelangelo's room. My youngest brother with the orange mask. I let out a little chuckle as I think about all the memories we had together. His room was still a mess.

I remember when I was maybe 10, and I did something mean to Mikey. Splinter made me clean his room. Then the next day it was messy again. That was one of the worst days of my life. Well up until now anyways. I notice an orange mask laying on his desk.

The ninja in orange. The ninja with nunchucks. The prankster. Michelangelo. My brother.

I walk out of his room and close the door behind me. Good bye... Mikey.

I walk into Donnie's room next. My brother right after me with the purple mask. There's not much in his room considering he is in his lab more. There is only a bed and a table with a few gadgets on it. There is also an extra purple mask on it. His bo staff is leaning against the wall. All the memories we had together.

I remember when I "accidentally" broke his machine. Splinter made me help him fix it again. Donnie got very annoyed with me, but we had a great time together. It's all over now though.

I pick up his mask and sigh. I set it back down, and hold back tears. I walk to the door and turn around.

The ninja in purple. The ninja with a 'wooden stick'. The engineer. Donatello. My brother.

I walk out of his room. Goodbye... Donnie.

I head to Leo's room next. I hesitate before I walk in. My older brother with the blue mask. The memories attack me. There is so many. I had to sit down. I was getting a headache. I look around his room. His room is spotless. He has a dresser, a table with a chair pushed in, and a bed which I am sitting on.

I remember all the times me and Leo had to sit in the dojo together because of an argument we had. The times we had to face Donnie and Mikey. The times I questioned why he was leader. The time he actually let me be leader. There is so much.

"Thank you Leo. For being an awesome brother." I walk over to his dresser and just like I expected, his mask neatly folded in his drawer.

The ninja in blue. The ninja with twin katanas. The leader. Leonardo. My brother.

Goodbye... Leo.

I fall onto the floor. I untie my soaked mask and throw it away from me. I lay on the cold ground and sob.

I wake up from someone shouting. It was April. "Hurry up Casey! We're already late for school!"

I hear muffled voices as they start to talk quieter now. I sit up. I'm in Leo's room? Oh that's right. I stand up and look into Leo's mirror. My face is a mess. I notice my mask lying on the floor and go pick it up.

It is still wet. I open Leo's door and peek out. Casey and April are gone. I walk out of Leo's room and close the door behind me. I head to the bathroom. I splash cold water onto my face.

I walk out of the bathroom and walk to my room. I throw my wet mask on the floor and grab a new one. I tie it around my face. I look in the mirror and my eyes widen. Leo is standing behind me. I look behind me, but he isn't there. I look back in the mirror, and he is no longer there. I sigh and walk out of my room.

I head into the dojo. Master Splinter is laying on the floor.

"Sensei!" I shout running by his side. I roll him on his back. "Oh gosh what do I do. Think what would Donnie do?" I hear Splinter groan. I turn to look at him. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Raphael, we should continue with your training," he said.

I raise my brow. I just saw him laying on the ground, and that's what he says. "Um, why now? After everything that's happened. You really wanna continue training me."

"I must train you. Now let's begin." Splinter stands up and grabs his staff that is leaning against the wall. I stand up. Training would never be the same. No one to spar with. Master Splinter gets in a ready position. Don't tell me I have to face him. I don't stand a chance. It will never be the same.

I reach for my sai, but before I can even grab them, I fall to the ground. Sensei kicked me. He didn't give me time to get ready. "You think you can fight when it takes you forever to get prepared. No ones going to wait for you. You need to be ready right away."

I stand up just to fall to the ground again. I hold back tears. This will never ever be the same. He is acting all weird now. "Stand up!" Splinter barks, "If I was the Shredder, you would be dead."

I quickly stand up grabbing my weapons as I do. I jump over his tail, so I don't trip again. While I'm in midair, Sensei kicks me, so again I fall to the floor.

This happens for another ten minutes before I can't take it any longer. "Stop it!" I shout.

"You think the Shredder will stop when you say stop," he shouts back.

I stand up. "You're right he won't stop, but I don't plan on facing him anytime soon. We have been through a lot in the past days. I need a break."

"The Shredder wouldn't..."

"...I know the Shredder wouldn't, but you aren't him. Now stop acting like him," I scream. He looks at me shocked. I quickly leave the room before anything else can be spoken. Tears begin to form in my eyes. Why? Why did this have to happen?

I head into the kitchen. Why did I go in here? I'm not even hungry. Splinter walks in the room. We try hard to avoid eye contact. Splinter makes himself some tea. He pours himself a cup. Then he hands me the cup. I look at him.

He turns away and pours himself a cup. I've never been a fan of this tea, and he knows that. I grab the cup and stare at the dark liquid.

Splinter sits on the chair across from me. "I apologize for how I acted."

"Don't worry about it. After everything that's happened I understand." I take a sip of the tea. It was really hot and burnt my tongue. It was an awful taste, but I decided to force it down once it cooled.

"I know it is hard, but we must move on," Splinter said. "The time of grieving is over. We must prepare to take the Shredder out. It will take a lot of training, so are you ready."

I clench the cup and drink the rest of the tea. I slam it back down on the counter. "I'm ready."

The next year involved intense training. We stayed in the lair. April and Casey visited us often giving us food.

We all started getting back to our normal selves, but not completely. Every night I would think of my brothers.

I would never walk in their rooms. We locked their rooms so we can't get in. I don't know why we locked them, but Sensei wanted it.

We never talked about them, and it has something to do with Splinter. He seems to have forgotten about them. I think he is pretending they never even existed.

I could never forget them. They're my brothers.

It's been a year since that terrible day. I have trained hard. I can now defeat Sensei, but I think it's because of how weak he's getting.

I stare at my sick Sensei on the bed. He coughs multiple times before he looks at me. "Raphael," he chokes out. I quickly wet the towel on his head again.

"Shhh, you shouldn't speak," I whisper.

He sighs. "If... If I don't make it through..." He starts coughing again.

"No! Don't talk like that. You will get healed," I raise my voice then lower it again, "you have to."

I start to think of what life would be like without him. Would I even be able to live anymore? My mind wanders back to the day I lost my brothers. If I don't tell him, and he does pass on, I would never forgive myself.

"I...*cough*...love...*cough* you," he coughs.

I feel tears form in my eyes. "Sensei, there's something I should've told you along time ago. It's the day my brothers... died."

His eyes open wide, and he moves his head to look into my eyes.

I sigh, "Once we got in the Shellraisor..."

* * *

 **So sad :(**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?" Mikey asks. I smack him on the head.

"Stop asking," I yell at him. He rubs his cheek and frowns at me. I give him an evil grin.

"Here we are," Leo shouts, breaking mine and Mikey's staring contest. The door to the Shellrasor slides open, and Leo jumps out followed by me.

"Where is here?" I ask looking around. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. The windows were blocked by wood, and so was the door.

"This is one of the Kraang's secret lairs," Leo explained. This was a sad lair.

"Not so secret anymore," Mikey said walking towards the door. I follow him. "The doors blocked."

"Not for long," I say to Mikey. He gets out of my way, knowing what I will do. I smash my foot into the door, and all the wood blocking the door breaks in half. "There it's open."

"Yeah, and the Kraang also know we are here. Perfect," Donnie said, sarcasm evident in his voice. I just smile at him, making Donnie even more annoyed.

"Kay guys, let's stick together. We don't know what's in there," Leo whispered as he walked into the room. I follow Leo. There is only boxes in the room.

"There's nothing in here. Are you sure this is where we are suppose to be?" I ask Leo.

He nods. "Just keep looking around. I'm sure there's a switch that opens a secret door."

We hear the sound of things falling and a scream coming from Mikey. Looking over to where Mikey is, I see him on the ground with a bunch of boxes over him. I start laughing.

"Way to go Mikey!" I hear Leo shout with excitement. Why is he congratulating him, when he made a mess of the boxes.

Then I notice an opening in the floor. Leo was looking down the hole. "I meant to do that," Mikey said.

Leo jumps down followed by Donnie. I follow them. I land on my feet, but then fall when Mikey lands on top of me. "Ow, Mikey get off of me," I yell at him. I push him off of me.

"Shhh," Leo whispers bring his finger up to his mouth. When Leo turns his head, I slap Mikey's cheek. He growls at me.

I get on my feet and follow Leo. "Turtles!" I hear a Kraang droid shout. Bullets fill the room. We take our weapons out and dodge the weapons. I throw my sai at the Kraang droid, hitting him in the head. More Kraang fill the room.

"There's a door over there," Leo shouts over the noise of bullets. Leo runs towards the door, slicing Kraang in the process. I follow him, stabbing Kraang in the process.

"Donnie! Mikey!" Leo shouts. They were getting swarmed with Kraang. I charge at the Kraang. I kick and punch. Donnie and Mikey break free from the Kraang and run to the door. I follow and once I'm through, Leo shuts the door. "Let's go."

"So what are we trying to accomplish here?" I ask Leo.

"We are going to see what they are up to and stop them," Leo replied. We stop at a door that had a window. Leo looks through the window. "That's a lot of mutagen."

"Ooh, let me see," Donnie squealed. "Wow."

"Get out of the way." I peak through the window. Mutagen was in the center of the room in a large container. "It's not that much. Now come on let's go smash some Kraang." I get ready to open the door.

"Wait. We can't just barge in the room," Leo said.

"Sure we can. All we have to do is open the door, and run through."

"Raph, we need a plan. If we just run in there then we will get killed," Leo explained. I frown at him. "We need a way we can just sneak in there."

"In case you haven't noticed, there is only one door that leads into the room. The only thing we can do is open the door and walk in, and they will probably notice us," I told Leo.

"Just let me think," Leo said. He looked back in the room. Then he quickly moved his head away from the window. I'm guess a Kraang droid looked in his direction.

"No time to think. You know my plan is the only plan. If you won't go alone with it then fine, I'll do it by myself," I growled at Leo.

Leo frowned at me, "no you can't just run in there. You will get us all killed. Think Raphael."

I pushed Leo away from the door and pressed the button that opened the door. The door open. "You idiot!" Leo whispered in a harsh sounding way.

I grab my sais. All the Kraang in the room looked in my direction. Guns immediately pointed at me, but I was ready for them. I moved out of the way as bullets flooded in. Leo ran next to me.

"When this is over you are so going to get it," Leo shouted over the bullets. I laughed, but that soon ended when I heard an all to familiar scream. "Mikey!" Leo runs toward the fallen Mikey.

I follow Leo. I look in shock as I see blood oozing out of the wound in his chest. "Mikey," I whisper. A bullet flies past my head, and another one hits my shell.

"See what you did Raph!" Leo screams at me, tears in his eyes. Tears start to form in my eyes. I look at all the Kraang forming a circle around us.

"Surrender," the Kraang commanded. I grit my teeth. I charge at the Kraang that spoke, killing it. The Kraang started shooting at us again.

"Raph were leaving!" Donnie yells. Leo and Donnie are holding Mikey.

"I'm not done with them yet," I scream back at him. A bullet scrapes the side of my arm, and I wince in pain.

"Donnie, watch out!" I hear Leo scream. It's followed by a scream. A scream that came from Donnie. I don't even want to look around.

"Raph, we need to get out of hear," Leo chokes out. I run towards him. He already has Donnie and Mikey out of the room. I run to him and shut the door.

"I-I didn't," I begin.

"Just don't. Don't even start," Leo interrupts. "Let's just get them out of here." The door blasts open and flies at Leo. Leo pushes the door off of him. I stare at him. "Raph watch out!" Leo shouts as he jumps at me pushing me away. I see a bullet fly at Leo's head, and he falls to the ground, motionless.

"L-Leo," I mumble. I grit my teeth and throw my sai at the Kraang's head. The Kraang pour out of the room, but I stab all that come through.

When all the Kraang are destroyed, I fall to the ground tired. Then I remember my brothers. "Gotta get them out," I mutter.

I put Mikey around my shoulders, and I grab Leo and Donnie with my arms. I was slow from all the weight weighing me down.

Once I get to the entrance, I set them all down. "Now how do I get out," I wonder. Then I see a control panel. I press a random button, and find myself going up.

I decide to bring my brothers to the Shellraisor one at a time. I begin with Donnie. I wrap my arms around him, but pull away. His body is cold.

Tears form in my eyes, and I quickly bring Donnie to the Shellraisor, followed by Mikey and Leo.

I sit on the seat where Leo used to sit. I sit there for a moment. How am I going to tell Splinter? He will never forgive me. He will never love me again. I will go deliver the news then leave.

I start the drive home. Once I'm home, I think about how I'm going to tell him. My heart is beating fast, and I'm shaking. I get out of the Shellraisor, and Splinter is in front of me with a sad look on his face.


End file.
